Snow White Queen
by Kiyohime
Summary: ShizNat fluffy one shot. Dedicated to my dear Kuga.


A fluffy one shot. Song is "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence - one of my favorite songs.

After reading few fanfictions from my favorite wolf puppy... I finally got the motivation back to write this chapter. Ookini, Kuga. :) This one is for you.. I hope you like it.

_ A/N:_  
"_Shizuru singing"  
Amy Lee singing_

**Snow White Queen**

_You belong to me_  
"_My snow white queen"_

The female singer's alluring tone and lyrics blanketed the gentle sounds of dishes clanking against each other.

"_There's nowhere to run"  
So let's just get it over_

A pair of emerald eyes watched the slender form at the sink, slaving away. Entranced by the form's melodic voice as she sang along to the words of the song playing, the watching one breathed softly… not wanting to lose the chance to hear that beautiful voice.

_Soon I know you'll see_  
"_You're just like me"_

Natsuki still wondered how Shizuru came to like American bands and when she learned the English language. She hated taking the class before, but now she regretted for not paying much attention. She ached to understand what Shizuru was singing to… but no matter, either way, she gets to listen to her lover's beautiful Kyoto-ben. That was more than enough for her.

"_Don't scream anymore, my love_  
'_Cause all I want is you"_

Oblivious to her own actions and Shizuru's, the younger girl didn't notice the smile growing on her lover's face as she resumed to sing. Emerald eyes widened in surprise just slightly as Shizuru started to sing the song in traditional Japanese. A blush involuntarily broke out on Natsuki's cheeks as she realized that Shizuru knew she was watching and listening the whole time.

"_I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there and stare as my world divides"_

Natsuki's body stiffened as Shizuru halted her actions at the sink and turned to face her wolf puppy, the light smile on her face was oh-so-ever mischievous and it made her heartbeats quicken. The smile grew as the blush on Natsuki's face deepened. Shizuru's melodic Kyoto-ben, however, continued to ring out through the room as she sang the next lines, but in Japanese yet again… oddly, they blended in so well with the English lyrics sung by the female singer on the stereo. Natsuki automatically assumed Shizuru was translating the song for her and that touched her. Shizuru knew her so well.

"_Say, you belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's no where to run  
So let's just get it over"_

Watching in bewilderment, Natsuki's eyes were fixated on Shizuru as the older girl pulled away from the sink and moved towards her, despite the blush of embarrassment on her face. The tones of Shizuru's voice dropped to a husky, yet somewhat sensual tone.

"_Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me"_

Natsuki shivered. That tone was more than enough to make her want to ravish Shizuru right there, but she didn't. She listened intently and relaxed the moment Shizuru's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close till their bodies made contact. Instinctively, the younger girl's arms wrapped around Shizuru's shoulders. Natsuki nearly _purred _at the warmth spreading through her. Shizuru brought her lips next to Natsuki's ear and sang the remaining words of the stanza softly before placing a kiss on her neck below her ear, making the younger girl shiver yet again.

"_Don't scream anymore, my love_  
'_Cause all I want is you"_

As the last words were sung, not by Shizuru, Natsuki immediately knew what the female singer said and blushed more.

_All I want is you  
All I want is you  
All I want is you_

The next words that were whispered breathily in Natsuki's ear made her want to cry, but out of love and she tightened her arms around the older girl.

"_Forever and ever, ever and ever…"_

Now Natsuki knew why Shizuru listened to that song frequently. Shizuru was hoping that the younger girl would get the message that she'll always love her and would always be by her side, no matter what.

"Sh-shizuru… aishiteru..."

-Fin-


End file.
